Mordekaiser
Fähigkeiten Mordekaiser sich für 25 % des Schadens, den er mit seinen Fähigkeiten verursacht, % reduziert}} gegen und gedeckelt bei |hp}}. |leveling = |description2 = Nach Sekunden fällt das Schild von Eisenmann mit % seines Grund-'''Lebens}}|hp}} pro Sekunde ab, auf ein Minimum von % seines '''maximalen Lebens}}|hp}}|25 % des maximalen Schilds}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , ) profitieren, wird aber durch normale Angriffe der Geister von und profitieren. * Das Schild von Eisenmann kann nicht verwendet werden, um Mordekaisers Fähigkeiten zu bezahlen, welche Leben kosten. |video = |video2 = }} }} |hp}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Verstärkt Mordekaisers nächste 3 Angriffe und verursacht magischen Schaden. |leveling = % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}} |Zusätzlicher Schaden des 3. Angriffs| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschadens)}} }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |hp}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Entfesselt eine schützende Wolke aus Metallsplittern, die einen Verbündeten 6 Sekunden lang umgibt, seine Rüstung und Magieresistenz erhöht und Gegnern innerhalb der Wolke jede Sekunde Schaden zufügt. Mordekaiser erhält ebenso den Effekt von „Kriechender Tod“, falls er es auf einen Verbündeten anwendet. Mordekaiser und jeder Verbündete mit „Kriechender Tod“ erhält +60 Lauftemposchub, wenn sie aufeinander zu laufen. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn Kriechender Tod aktiviert ist bekommt Mordekaiser 100% der Erfahrungspunkte bei einem Todesstoß auf ein Vasall oder ein Monster. Kriechender Tod fügt nur einmal Schaden hinzu falls dies zweimal aktiv ist. |leveling2 = }} }} }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |hp}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Mordekaiser verursacht an Gegnern kegelförmig vor sich magischen Schaden. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Mordekaiser verflucht einen Gegner für 10 Sekunden, wodurch dieser sofort und jede Sekunde darauf einen Prozentteil seines Lebens verliert. |leveling = % |Magischer Schaden pro Sek.| % |Gesamter Magischer Schaden| % }} |description2 = Wenn das Ziel stirbt, während der Fluch auf ihm lastet, wird seine Seele versklavt und wird Mordekaiser als Geist 30 Sekunden lang folgen. Sollte Mordekaiser einen Drachen töten wird dieser automatisch versklavt und alle Versklavten Champions die Mordekaiser davor hatte verschwinden. Der Drache folgt Mordekaiser 45/60/75 Sekunden lang und verursacht mit Feuerbällen magischen Schaden. |leveling2 = |description3 = Die Werte des Geists sind: Angriffsschaden als Bonus}} Während dieser Zeit erhält Mordekaiser 25% des Lebens und 30% der Fähigkeitsstärke des Ziels. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Mordekaiser en:Mordekaiser es:Mordekaiser fr:Mordekaiser pl:Mordekaiser pt-br:Mordekaiser ru:Мордекайзер zh:莫德凯撒 |Hintergrund= Geschichte Mordekaiser ist ein Wesen purer, lebendiger Qual, das einem geheimnisvollen, schrecklichen Pfad folgt. Man sagt, er war der erste Untote und existierte schon bevor die Schatteninseln das Flüstern einer Bedrohung waren. Sein wahrer Name und seine Geschichte gingen über die Jahrhunderte verloren, doch Mordekaiser wird wegen seiner grauenvollen Manipulation des Schmerzes - sowohl seines eigenen als auch dem anderer - gefürchtet. Leid treibt ihn an und hält ihn am Leben. Es ist seine letzte Verbindung zum Leben - und seine effektivste Waffe. Auf seiner rätselhaften Jagd hat er bewiesen, dass niemand sich sicher wähnen kann, denn selbst die tapfersten Seelen haben ihre Geheimnisse in seinem Griff preisgegeben. Ein Mädchen hat die Begegnung mit dem Paladin des Schmerzes überlebt und konnte davon berichten. Spät in der Nacht wurde die junge Magieranwärterin von den gequälten Schreien ihres Meisters geweckt. Sie überwand ihre Angst und stürmte in die Bibliothek, die sie als zerstörte Ruine vorfand. Dort sah sie eine schwerfällige Gestalt, in eine Rüstung gehüllt, die mit ihrem Körper verschmolzen zu sein schien. Es war offensichtlich, dass der unerbittliche Eindringling nach etwas suchte und mit dem Ergebnis seiner Suche unzufrieden war. In der Mitte des einst majestätischen Zimmers umklammerte der gepanzerte Unhold die gebrochene Gestalt ihres Lehrers. Sie vernahm noch die letzten Worte ihres Meisters: dass er sterben würde, bevor er seine Geheimnisse preisgäbe. Mordekaiser lachte und sagte, selbst der Tod sei kein Ausweg. Daraufhin brach er das Genick des Meisters mit scharfem Knacken. Nur Augenblicke später wurde das verängstigte Mädchen Zeugin, wie die Seele ihres Meisters aus dessen Körper gerissen wurde. Als stünde er unter einem dunklen Zwang, begann der Schatten, seinem Folterer und Henker alles zu offenbaren. Das Mädchen floh und lebte, um ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Sollte Mordekaiser hinter euch her sein, wird nicht einmal der Tod euch vor seinem eisernen Griff bewahren können. Beziehungen * und sind Freunde von Mordekaiser.Mordekaiser - offizielle Championseite * Es gibt eine Verbindung zwischen Mordekaiser und . Wenn Hecarim einen Altar im Gewundenen Wald besetzt, erhält er die Nachricht, er dürfe Mordekaiser nicht trauen.Video: LoL Sectrets Hidden Messages of the Shadow Isles - Hecarim, Min. 00:48 ** Es heißt, Riot entwickle eine umfassende Geschichte für die Schatteninseln und deren Champions, von der bisher (Stand: März 2015) noch nicht sehr viel preisgegeben wurde, darunter auch eine Geschichte zu Mordekaiser und Hecarim.http://www.reignofgaming.net/news/22170-the-news-roundup-co-op-vs-ai-now-available-on |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= |Sonstiges= Trivia * Mordekaiser wurde von Coronach entwickelt und von Guinsoo überarbeitet.Champions and their Designers * Mordekaiser ist einer von wenigen Champions, die ihre Lebenspunkte als Ressource nutzen, um Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. * Mordekaisers ist derzeit der am längsten anhaltende Schaden-über-Zeit-Debuff im Spiel. (Stand 5.17) ** Wenn Mordekaiser den Geist einer versklavten Seele unter Kontrolle hat und dabei Emotes ausführt, wird der Geist sie ihm gleichtun. ** Er kann seit dem Patch 5.16 den Drachen verfluchen und diesen so kurzzeitig kontrollieren. * Mordekaiser ist Mitglied der Metal-Band Pentakill. ** Er spielt die legendäre Gitarre „Numero Uno“, eine unzerstörbare Axt, welche Mordekaisers bestialischer Fingertechnik standhalten kann. *** Das Instrument füllte ihn mit mörderischen Absichten, die seine Headbanging-Instinkte härter und dunkler machten als je zuvor. Eines schicksalhaften Tages wurde er von Numero Unos Kraft überwältigt - Mordekaiser lief Amok und ermordete seine Bandmitglieder, darunter auch den Nachwuchssänger . ** Laut dem Journal of Justice ist Pentakill in Valoran sehr erfolgreich und Mordekaiser ist als Gitarrist bei den Fans sehr beliebt. ** Im Englischen ist jede von Mordekaisers Fähigkeiten an einen Heavy Metal-Song angelehnt (siehe hier). * Wenn Mordekaiser im Gewundenen Wald (Schatteninseln) einen Altar einnimmt, sagt dieser bestimmte Sprüche auf, darunter welche, die speziell an Mordekaiser gerichtet sind.Video: LoL Sectrets Hidden Messages of the Shadow Isles - Mordekaiser, Min. 01:43 Geschichte Mordekaiser war einst ein sterblicher König, der durch ein Ritual dunkler Magie wiedererweckt wurde und nun als Geisterwesen aus reiner Dunkelheit in Runeterra wandelt. * Als Geisterwesen erschuf er sich ein Reich, das er die "Unsterbliche Bastion" nannte, die später von einer starken Allianz aus Stämmen und Kriegerbanden belagert wurde. Sie stürmten die Bastion und gründeten an gleicher Stelle eine Stadt, die heute als Noxus bekannt ist. * Nachdem die Unterbliche Bastion eingenommen worden war, legte man Mordekaiser in Ketten und brachte ihn auf die Gesegneten Inseln. Eine Katastrophe ließ die Inseln zu den Schatteninseln werden, und Mordekaiser kam frei. * Morderkaiser schaffte sich sein eigenes Reich auf den Schatteninseln und versklavt nun die größer werdende Armee der Toten. Sein militärisches Interesse gilt besonders seiner einstigen Bastion, aus der Noxus geworden ist. }}